Finding a Date
by Nesha
Summary: Ren has to find a date for the Valentine's Day dance at school. Problem is that she only has three day to find a date. Who will she ask? Read to find out.
1. Finding A Date

Three days till the big Valentine's Dance and Ren is having no luck getting a date. Ren and Ruby are walking down the hallway and are talking:  
  
Ren: Ruby, What am I gonna do, the dance is in three days and no one has asked me yet? Ruby: Hey Ren, you should ask Bobby to that dance, you know he has a thing for you. Ren: Yeah, your right Ruby I'm gonna ask Bobby to the Valentines' Dance Ruby: Go getting tiger  
  
Ren walks nervously to Bobby's locker where him and he's friends are laughing and joking around, Ruby watches from the stairs. Ren taps Bobby on the shoulder he turns and says:  
  
Bobby; Hey Ren, what's up? Ren: Hey Bobby, I was wondering do you have a date for the Valentine's Dance?  
  
There's a long pause as Bobby looks at Ren with dissapointment  
  
Bobby: Sorry Ren, I do have a date Ren: Oh, well I see. Bobby: Maybe next time Ren: Right next time.  
  
Ren walks away sadden as she reunites with Ruby by the stairs:  
  
Ruby: Ren, I heard the whole thing Ren: Maybe, I'm not suppost to get a date for this thing, I guess I'll just stay home. Ruby: Don't say that, there's a lot of guys waiting to ask you. Ren: I don't know (sighs)  
  
Ruby looks around trying to find the perfect guy for Ren when her eyes meet at Twitty's locker.  
  
Ruby: Hey Ren, how about Twitty? Ren: Are you serious, I don't see more of him than my annoying little brother's best friend. Ruby: Come on Ren, he's a nice guy, kinda cute, and he also dosen't have a date for the dance. Ren: How do you know about this? Ruby: Ren, I do gossip for the School Newspaper. Ren: But, he's a seventh grader, I'm an eighth grader how do you think that'll make me look? Ruby: You'll look dumb if you don't have a date so ask him! Ren: I can't believe I'm gonna do this, Ruby you promise you won't tell Louis about this? Ruby: You have my word Ren.  
  
Ren walks up to Twitty locker and says:  
  
Ren: Hey Twitty  
  
Twitty looks at Ren in a werid way and says:  
  
Twitty: Hey Ren  
  
Ren: I was wondering.......um.......do Twitty: Do what, come on Ren the bells about to ring. Ren: Come over after school and I'll tell you then. Twitty: Alright. 


	2. Ren Gets the Date

After school, Ren starts to get nervous about asking Twitty to the dance, she waits in her room There's a knock on the door, Louis and Ren run to answer it but Louis wins.  
  
Louis: Hey Twitty what are you doing here? Twitty: Um, Ren told me to come here. Louis: Ren? Twitty: Yeah Ren smiles at Twitty and says: Ren: Twitty, meet me in my room. Twitty: Alright  
  
Twitty throws his bag on the ground, when he starts up the stairs Louis stops him and says:  
  
Louis: Twitty, what does Ren want with you? Twitty: Dude, I don't know she just told me to come here so I did.  
  
Twitty moves Louis's hand and goes up the stairs. Louis follows behind him. Twitty comes to Ren's door and knocks, Ren opens the door.  
  
Ren: Come on in Twitty, Louis beat it Louis: Ren I have everyright to come in  
  
Ren shuts the door on his face, Louiscups his hands to the door and listens. Twitty walks and sits down on her bed next to her. There's a long pause and then Twitty says:  
  
Twitty: So, Why exactly am I here? Ren: Well, I wanted to ask you something. Twitty: Oh, ok shoot  
  
Ren takes a deep breath and says:  
  
Ren: Do you have a date for the Valentine's Dance? Twitty runs his fingers threw his hair and says:  
  
Twitty: No, Ren why? Ren: How would you like to go with me?  
  
Twitty stand up in shock and looks at Ren in a surprised way and says:  
  
Twitty: You want to go with me, Wow I never thought you liked me that way. Ren: I don't, it's just that I need a date bad and I'm desparate so will you go? Twitty: Sure Ren Ren: Cool Twitty: Well, I'll see you around Ren: Yeah right.  
  
Twitty opens the door and watches Louis fall to the ground and says:  
  
Twitty: Dude what are you doing? Louis: Listening to you conversation. Twitty: Why Louis: Nevermind that, what did she say to you? Twitty looks as Ren goes down stairs and smiles. Twitty: Dude, I just scored a date with your sister! Louis: What? Twitty: It's true, she asked me to the Valentine's Day dance. Louis: Do you really believe she'll go with you? Twitty: She said she was desperate, so I guess yeah. Twitty: Look, this won't change anything it's just one dance it's not like I'm gonna start liking her. Well I promised my mom I'd be home so later. Louis: Later man  
  
Louis watches Twitty leave and he runs downstairs to find Ren, she's sitting in the Living room eating popcorn. Louis takes the remote and shuts the tv off.  
  
Ren: Hey dork I was watching that! Louis: Ren, what was that about with you and Twitty? Ren: Relax, I just asked him to the dance because Bobby has a date and I was desparate. Louis: Ren, are you insane? Ren: No I'm very sane you are another story, are we done I was watching a movie? Louis: Yeah were done.  
  
Louis walks away confused, his best friend is going to the dance with Ren. What is louis suppost to think? 


	3. Date Dilemma

Ren was opening her locker when Ruby comes from behind her and says:  
  
Ruby: Ren, how did it go is Twitty going with you?  
  
Ren trying to catch her breath coughs out this answer:  
  
Ren: oh, yeah he is going. Ruby: That's so great Ren  
  
As Ren and Ruby walks down the hall Bobby comes from the side and says:  
  
Bobby: Hey Ren, could I talk to you for a second? Ren: Um,.........  
  
Ruby hits Ren and pushes her toward him, then she leaves.  
  
Ren: Sure Bobby Bobby: Well, you know yesturday when you asked me to the Valentine's Day dance?  
  
Ren thinks and then says:  
  
Ren: Yes I do, why? Bobby: Well, turns out my date can't go so you and I can go know!  
  
Ren looks at Bobby in pure shock and then says:  
  
Ren: But, I just....... Bobby: Great well see you at the dance tonight  
  
Bobby walks away as Ren looks like she just say a ghost.  
  
Ruby: What happened? Ren: Bobby said that his date can't go so he's gonna go with me! Ruby: But Ren, your going with Twitty Ren: I know, I know Ruby: What are you gonna do, the dance is in four hours? Ren: I don't know, I could break the date with Twitty but that I'll break his heart. Ruby: You certainly can't break with Bobby! Ren: Oh man!  
  
Ren bangs her head against her locker. The bell then rings and Ren goes to class with a delemma. 


	4. The Dance

"Dude, I can't wait till the dance, I get to go with Ren Stevens!" Twitty said as he looked at Louis and Tawny with excitement. "Twitty, I'm really happy for you, you never have a date and know you do." "Hey, what about me?" Louis said pointing at himself. "Louis, you never dance you always try to find some way to ruin the dance." Tawny said sarcastly "Hmmm, Fair enough." Louis said.  
  
The bell rang and Louis, Tawny, and Twitty head over to Ren's locker. As Ren opens her locker she talks to Ruby:  
  
Ren: What am I gonna do Ruby?" Ruby: I don't know but you better do it quick Twitty's coming!" Ren sees Twitty and they talk:  
  
Twitty: Hey Ren, ready for the big dance?  
  
Ren looks at Twitty and then searches her mind for an excuse to cancel the date.  
  
Ren: Umm, Twitty I'm sorry I have this thing I have to do at home so sorry." Twitty: Oh, you know that's cool so I'll see you around."  
  
Twitty walks away as Louis and Tawny follow, Ruby smacks Ren and says:  
  
Ruby: Why did you just lie to Twitty like that?" Ren: "I don't know I really wanted to go with Bobby, I had to make a choice." Ruby: Well let's go, we'll be late."  
  
Ren and Ruby walk to the gym, while Tawny and Louis talk to Twitty:  
  
Twitty: "Dude, what just happened I thought she wanted to go with me? Tawny: " Don't worry about it, Eight graders are always cruel." Louis: "Dude, what did I tell ya, you knew she wasn't gonna go with you!" Twitty: "Yeah, your right I'll just try to have fun without her."  
  
The three reach the gym and went inside, after a couple of fast songs it was time for the "couple's dance" they always had. Louis and Tawny paired off while Twitty sat and watched everyone else. In the mist of taking a drink of his punch something got his eye, he saw Ren and she was dancing with Bobby. After the dance was over Twitty stood up and said to Tawny and Louis:  
  
Twitty: "Dude, Ren is such a lier, I just saw her slow dancing with Bobby!" Tawny: "She is so wrong, she stood up and told you a bold faced lie." Louis: " I saw we expose her for the fraud she is!" All three: "Yeah"  
  
Louis, Tawny, and Twitty devise a plan and puts it into action. Louis sneeks behind Ren pretending to get some punch when he snags her purse.  
  
Bobby and Ren are talking:  
  
Bobby: "So, are you having a great time?" Ren: " Yeah"  
  
They laugh and Ren reachs down for her purse when she says:  
  
Ren: "Where my purse?" Bobby: "I don't know it was just there."  
  
Ren looks around frantically until she sees Louis with her purse.  
  
Ren: "Louis, get back here with my purse!" Louis: "Come and get it!" Ren: "Excuse me a second Bobby, will I go kill my brother!" Bobby: "Alright."  
  
Ren then runs after Louis until she grabs his shirt and turns him around and says:  
  
Ren: " Louis, where's my purse?" Louis: "I don't have it Ren you need to get your eyes checked." Ren: "I'm not stupid Louis, I just saw you with it know give it up!" she says as she puts her hand out. Louis: "I don't have it Ren, but I know who has it." Ren: "Who?"  
  
Twitty stands up from under the table with her purse in his hand.  
  
Twitty: "I do."  
  
Ren sees Twitty and starts to get nervous.  
  
Ren: "Say Twitty, I'm in kind of a hurry so could you please give me my purse back?" Twiity: " Gee Ren, what happened to the "thing" you had to do at home?" Ren: " Oh that, um.... I finished it." Twitty: " Oh, ok here you go."  
  
Ren snatches the purse and and says thank you when all of the sudden Bobby shows up.  
  
Bobby: " Hey, Ren what's taking so long?" Twitty looks at Ren with pure disgust and says:  
  
Twitty: " Oh I see what's going on here, you blow me off to go with him didin't you?" Ren: " Um..... to tell you the truth I did I'm sorry Twitty I had to do it." Twitty: " Why?" Ren: "Because I kinda had my heart set on going with Bobby. Don't get me wrong your a nice person thought but not what I was looking for." Twitty: " Whatever."  
  
Ren and Bobby walks away and Louis and Tawny look at Twitty and say:  
  
Louis: " You gonna be alright man?" Twitty: " I don't know man, when she asked me to the dance I thought I was the coolest around and I felt something else. Louis: " What else did you feel?" Twitty: "I felt love for her."  
  
Louis and Tawny look at Twitty and there is a long pause, the dance ended and Louis and Tawny know found out how Twitty feels about Ren. 


	5. DataMatch

"Later guys." Twitty said as he closed the door coming from the dance. Twitty sighed as he walked slowly up the stairs. "How could I be so stupid, she's the prettiest girl in school I have no chance with her." He said as he opened the door to his room. He shut the lights off and went to sleep as he dreampt about Ren. The next day, Ren was walking around with Ruby feeling more guilty then ever.  
  
Ren: "Ruby, I feel so guilty about lying to Twitty, his heart is broken." Ruby "Ren, don't worry about it he'll bounce right back." Ren: "Yeah, maybe your right , hey there's Twitty now."  
  
Ren sees Twitty and says:  
  
Ren: "Hey Twitty" Twitty looks at Ren and shakes his head and signals for Louis and Tawny to leave, he follows.  
  
Ren: "Ok, don't I feel like a real jerk."  
  
PA SYSTEM: "Attention all students, please report to your First Period classes for the distrubutation of the DataMatch questionaires."  
  
Ren looks at Ruby and asks:  
  
Ren: " What is DataMatch?" Ruby: "It's when you fill out a couple of questions about yourself and, the computers matches up who your most compatible with. You then have to take them out on a date." Ren: "Really, wow I hope I get matched up with Bobby." Ren: " Don't worry Ren you will."  
  
The bell rings and everyone rushes to thier classes to get the DataMatch filled out.  
  
Ren gets her paper and grabs her pencil as she reads aloud the first question:  
  
(1) What type of music do you prefer?  
  
(A) Rock/Punk (B) Pop (C) Hip Hop/Rap (D) Disco  
  
Ren looks at the choices and then circles, (A) and says "That was easy" and looks at the next choice:  
  
(2) Who is your favorite singer?  
  
(A) Britney Spears (B) Christina Aguliera (C) Jennifer Lopez (D) Ashanti  
  
Ren looks at the choices, and then puts down (B) and after 17 question she begins to day dream about getting matched up with Bobby and having a wonderful time on thier date. The bells rings and she hands in her paper and feels so confident, she catches up with Ruby:  
  
Ren: "So Ruby how did you think you did on your DataMatch paper?" Ruby: "Well, Ren I really don't know I was putting down anything, I was stareing at Ryan Johnson and copying his answers. He is so fine!"  
  
They both laugh and go there sepatete ways to thier class, meanwhile Twitty, Tawny, Louis are talking:  
  
Louis: "Man, don't you think that DataMatch paper was totally bogus?" Twitty: "Yeah, it was totally bogus!" Tawny: "Yeah, how is a computer gonna know who your compatible with? It dosen't even know who you are? All three at the same time: "I kinda can't wait till tomarrow to see who I get!"  
  
They all laugh as they go to class, thinking about who thier gonna match up with. 


	6. Ren's Data Match Disater

All of the rest of the day all Ren thought about was the Data Match. After she took her shower, she went to bed and was dreaming of Bobby and his cute smile. The next day at school, everyone was ecstatic to get to First Period; Ren is talking to Ruby:  
  
Ren: " Hey Ruby, did you get any sleep last night, I sure didn't." Ruby: "Actually, I did I dreamt about Ryan." Ren: "I just can't wait till the paper reveals that Bobby and me are compatible." Ruby: "I can't wait till it says Ryan and I are compatible. This is so cool."  
  
The bell rings and Ruby and Ren rush to their classes. The teacher holds in her hand a stack of yellow envelopes.  
  
Teacher: Class, I have the results to your Data Matches, know who every is you #1 most compatible person, you must go out on one date. As I read your name, come get your paper."  
  
Ren was sitting there smiling as she stared at Bobby.  
  
Teacher: "Todd Johnson, Maggie Rowland, Bobby Dever."  
  
As Bobby went to get his paper Ren leans over in her seat to see whom he got, she leaned so far over that she fell. Bobby laughs and says:  
  
Bobby: "You ok?" Ren: "Yeah, so who did you get?" Ren sits crossing her fingers, Bobby opens his envelope and reads:  
  
Bobby: "My #1 most compatible person is... Ren: "Who is it?" Bobby: "Ruby." Ren: "RUBY?!" Bobby: "Yeah."  
  
Ren then sunk down in her seat and said to herself: Ren: " I can't believe this, Ruby doesn't even like Bobby. If she has Bobby who do I have?"  
  
While Ren is talking to herself, her teacher calls her name. Ren gets up and gets her envelope, and then says:  
  
Ren: " Well here it goes ,the moment of truth!"  
  
Ren opens the letter and then read aloud:  
  
Ren: ' My #1 most compatible person is... Ren slowly reads the name, then starts to choke up  
  
Ren: "Twitty?"  
  
Ren looks at Twitty's name and tries to make sense of it, that wasn't possible.  
  
Ren: "How could I get Twitty out of all people?" She sits there for ten minutes trying to realize what just happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Twitty, Louis, and Tawny see their Matches:  
  
Tawny: "Lets see, I got...you Louis." Louis: "What a cowinsidence, I got you too, so Twitty who did you get?"  
  
Twitty rips open his envelope and reads it out loud:  
  
Twitty: " I got...Ren Stevens!"  
  
Louis and Tawny looks at Twitty in pure shock.  
  
Louis: "You got Ren, man I feel sorry for you." Twitty: "What are you talking about, I've been waiting for this date forever." Tawny: "Aren't you still mad at her for lying to you?" Twitty: "Well, kinda but I forgave her, man I can't believe this!" Louis: " You know what this calls for?" Both: "The happy dance!"  
  
Louis and Twitty do their "Happy Dance" right in the middle of class when their teacher sees then and says:  
  
Teacher: "What are you two doing?"  
  
Both: "Ah, were just doing are happy dance Mam." Teacher: 'take your seats, please."  
  
The whole class starts laughing; they sit down while Twitty is still in a daze.  
  
Louis: "You all right man?" Twitty: "No, I still can't believe I got a date with Ren Stevens, she is so hot!" Louis: "Dude, you've know her forever, why didn't you say anything before?" Twitty: "Dude, she's in 8th grade I'm a 7th grade do the math."  
  
The bells rings and Ren looks at Ruby and says:  
  
Ren: "So, you got Bobby." Ruby: "Sorry Ren." Ren: "It's ok, it's not your fault." Ruby: "So, who did you get?" Ren: "I got Twitty, of all people." Ruby: "Twitty, wow." Ren: "I know, I really wanted to go with Bobby!"  
  
The bell rings and Twitty goes to his classes happy and perky, while Ren tries to survive the misery of having Twitty as a date. 


	7. The Date

Twitty is talking to Louis on the phone, as he is getting ready for his date:  
  
Twitty: "Man, I'm really nervous, don't know if I can go threw with this." Louis: "Come on, you gone on many dates, what makes this any different?" Twitty: "This time I actually like the girl." Louis: "Oh." Twitty: "So, what is she wearing, I have to now so I can match?" Louis: "Twitty, what do I look like her fashion designer, anyway she has this blue jean type dress on ok!" Twitty: "Alright, well I got to go see ya." Louis: "See ya man."  
  
Twitty hangs up the phone and starts to walk to Louis's house for the date, nervously he rings the doorbell and, Ren opens the door:  
  
Ren: "Oh, hey Twitty just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready." Twitty: "All right."  
  
Ren is walking around in her room talking to Ruby:  
  
Ren: "I can't believe I'm going on a date with Twitty, this is gonna be a disater." Ruby: "Come on Ren, he is not tht bad, I bet you two will have a good time." Ren: "Your so lucky, you got matched up with Bobby." Ruby: "I know." Ren: " What?" Ruby: "Well Ren got to go can leave Bobby waiting."  
  
Ruby quickly hangs up the phone, Ren signs and hangs up the phone, she then goes down to the door:  
  
Ren: "So, Twitty what are we gonna do today?" Nevously, Twitty says:  
  
Twitty: "I was thinking we could got to the Mall and see a movie." Ren: "Sounds cool, let's go."  
  
Twitty's parents hunk the car horn and, Twitty and Ren enter the car, Twitty's mom starts a conversation in the car:  
  
Twitty's Mom: "So, Ren I've never seen you around the house, how long have you and Alan been dating?"  
  
There is a long pause as Ren looks at Twitty and says:  
  
Ren: "Um, were not going out technally,you see we did this DataMatch thing at school and, who ever you match up with you have to go on a date with the person so, here I am."  
  
Twitty's Mom: "Oh I see, well it's always a tradition to tell Alan's date about his little secret."  
  
Twitty looks at his mom and Ren and says:  
  
Twitty: " Oh no Mom, you can't absolutley not!" Ren: "No, it probaly isn't that bad go ahead."  
  
Twitty then sinks down in his seat, with his hands over his face as his mom tells the secret:  
  
Twitty's Mom: " Well, every night Alan sleeps with his blanket; that we gave him when he was five and, he sleeps with a Nightlight on.  
  
There is another long pause as Twitty's face turns red, there is no talking until they arrive at the Mall, they then get out and go to the movie theater. Ren and Twitty begin to talk again:  
  
Ren: "So......, what movie do you want to see?" Twitty: " Um....., how about we ditch the movie and go to the arcade?" Ren: "Why ditch the movie?" Twitty: "I don't know I just don't feel like it all of the sudden." Ren: "Is it because your mom told me your embarrising secret?" Twitty: "Yeah, it is my mom usually tells the other secrets but, your the first person to know about that secret. I feel like such a loser."  
  
Ren: " Your not a loser, alot of people still sleep with blankets and nightlights." Twitty: " Alright, name on person." Ren: "Well.........., me." Twitty: " You still sleep with a blanket?" Ren: " Well not exactly, it's a stuff animal, Mr. Pukey." Twitty:" Wow, I feel much better." Ren: " Glad I could help."  
  
They then stand there smiling at each ohter until they both heard some laughing and then they began walking to the arcade. The two reach the arcade and see a whole crowd of people surrounding something, they then go closer to get a better look. It was an electric Twister game and Ren's eyes opened as she looked at Tiwtty.  
  
Ren: "We should totally try this, it would be fun." Twitty: "Yeah sure let's do this."  
  
Right as Twitty and Ren were about to play, Bobby and Ruby show up, they begin to talk:  
  
Ruby: "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ren gets up nervously as she sees Bobby and says:  
  
Ren: "Getting ready to play Twister, hey we should all play together."  
  
Ruby and Bobby shake there heads as they begin to play as a group of people watch. After hours of playing it was time to end the date. Twitty walks Ren up to her door:  
  
Ren: " I had a great time tonight." Twitty: "Me too, well good night." Ren: "Good night."  
  
Ren then leans in and gives Twitty a kiss on the cheek, Twitty sitting there holding his face says to himself that "this would the perfect oppurtinity to kiss Ren for the first time." As Ren goes to close the door, Twitty stops her and says:  
  
Twitty: " Hey Ren, I want to give you something." Ren: " Oh, sure what is it?"  
  
Twitty then takes a deep breath and leans in and passionatly kisses Ren on the lips and walks away to the car. Ren stands there in shock as she watches the car drive away. Ren then thinks to herself.  
  
Ren: " How come I actually felt something, am I really falling for Twitty?" 


End file.
